


Demonstrating Initiative

by Lindenharp, sasha1600, uniquepov, wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [18]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I thought I was supposed to be showing initiative, Sir?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrating Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Another result of putting the members of the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks in a chatroom together!

“Problem, Sergeant?”

"How am I supposed to explain missing Innocent’s call this afternoon? I can't tell her I didn't have my mobile on me because my governor wouldn't let me wear anything with pockets! Or anything at all!"

"Did I give you permission to complain, Sergeant?" 

"I thought I was supposed to be showing initiative, Sir? Not waiting for instructions..." 

"I'm surprised at you, Sergeant. Most unprofessional. If your idea of showing initiative is moaning, it'll be back to stage 1 of training for you." 

"Should I fetch the handcuffs, Sir? The furry ones?" 

"Back on your knees, Sergeant. Now."


End file.
